


Love Comes Silently

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Submissive Character, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Jensen Ackles, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme request; twin sex, consensual underage, light bdsm, any other kinks. It’s been a while since I read some twin sex, so let’s rock and roll! Maybe Sam/Dean/Jared with Sam and Jared being the twins, or maybe Jensen/Dean/Sam. Any pair is perfect and the kinkier the better, all kinks are enjoyed, just as long as it’s consensual for all underage parties involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Comes Silently

As John pulled away from the curb, Dean and Jensen smiled like two cats that had eaten a canary. 

They had been waiting patiently all day long and now the time had come. Their father was going to be away for two weeks on a hunt, which meant they finally had their little brother all to themselves. They had been lusting after Sam for awhile now and tonight, they were going to have him. 

Their little brother, however, had no idea what was about to happen, which made their plan that much sweeter. As soon as John was out of sight, Dean and Jensen all but pounced. Sam was in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of milk, when they found him. 

“What’s up, little brother?” Jensen asked cheerfully, even as he advanced on Sam. He tried not to hum with pleasure at the thought of kissing and tasting his little brother's plump, soft sweet lips. He shuddered, thinking of bending Sam over the counter and fucking him, feeling Sam's tight hole squeezing his cock and milking him, giving him the greatest orgasm of his life. Jensen approached one side of his sibling while Dean did the same on the other side. 

“Hey Jen,” Sam replied with a smile, so completely unaware of his brother’s intentions. “I’m making a snack. You want some milk? I have cookies, so we can have cookies and milk.”

Jensen laughed softly at his brother’s enthusiasm; the sixteen year old, though always behaving like an adult, was still very much a kid at heart. God, that pure innocence; he could fill his cock stirring his jeans, feels his heart hammering in his chest at the knowing he was going to take his brother's virginity. He cast a glance at Dean; saw how dark his twin brother's eyes were. He knew his brother was thinking the same thing, he could see how egger Dean wanted to grab Sam and kiss him hard, taste the sweetness of purity. 

Jensen stalked closer and glanced at Dean, seeing that his sibling was in position. He doesn’t have to touch his twin to know Dean's underwear is wet, he's probably leaking like a busted pike. Even his own boxers are feeling too tight, the dampness making goose bumps rise over his flesh as he moves closer to his unsuspecting younger sibling. 

“Thanks, Sammy. But I’m not in the mood to eat.” He came up behind Sam and cupped his groin, squeezed and pawing suggestively at the soft flesh through the layers of material. “I’m in the mood to fuck.” 

Startled, Sam gasped, unintentionally pushed back against Jensen and rubbed up against him, dropping the glass of milk in the process. He hears his brother gasp and the sound is not pain but pleasure, scaring Sam out of his wits; his brother had never touched him before, surly this must be a demon wearing his skin. Jensen rubbed the heel of his hand against Sam's groin, and Sam squirmed to get away, but his brother was faster. 

Jensen reacted instantly, grabbing him around the waist and slinging his smaller framed brother over his shoulder like a rag doll. He headed straight towards the bedroom with Dean hot on his heels. Sam squirmed and struggled against Jensen but it was no use; his brother was taller and stronger than he was, and he couldn’t get away. They reached the bedroom and Jensen dumped Sam onto the king-sized bed. 

In a flash, Sam scrambled up by the head board and hugged his knees, his eyes filled with fear and uncertainty as he looked at his older brothers. Dean slide up beside Jensen, leaning in and trailing a line of kisses down his jaw to his neck as Jensen keeps his heated gaze on Sam. Sam’s eyes wide in horror as a low moan rumbling from Jensen’s chest, his elder brother aroused by the sensation of his twins soft lips on his warm skin.

“Damn, Jensen,” Dean purred as his eyes roamed up and down Sam’s body. “He looks so sweet, so fuckin’ innocent.” 

“Yeah he does. And look at those lips, oh, I can’t wait to feel them wrapped around my cock.” 

Sam makes a helpless kind of noise in the back of his throat, shriving as his older brothers move closer. 

Dean has the thought he gets first dibs, “He can suck you afterwards. I get the first go at him”, but Jensen snorted. “The hell you do. I’m the oldest and I get to pop that sweet little cherry first. He can suck you after I fuck his tight little ass.” 

Sam gasped and hugged his knees tighter, trying to draw in on himself. His brothers had never spoken like this, nor behaved in this manner. He was sure they were possessed. 

‘Christo’ he whispered and held his breath, but nothing happened—they weren’t possessed. Dean and Jensen’s eyes didn’t change, no blackness in the green orbs, but their expressions softened. Suddenly, their aggressive behavior dawned on them and they couldn’t help but to feel just a little bit guilty. They were dominate by nature, but realized they had scared Sam and that didn’t sit well with them. Jensen and Dean were the oldest and they saw it as their job to protect Sammy, and to make him feel safe and loved, no matter what.

“Hey baby, it’s okay,” Dean climbed onto the bed, Sam tried to scamper away, but Dean caught him and hugged him to his chest while Jensen quickly flanked him. Sam found himself pinned between his brothers and at first he was scared, but that fear drifted away when he felt their hands on his hips and sides, their touches now gentle and tender, nothing like the earlier roughness. Their facial expressions, which just moments ago were predatory and dark, were now loving and caring, but still mixed with a look of lustful and desire. 

“Jensen, Dean… what’s going on?” Sam is still trembling, but something warm and tingling stirs in his tummy as Jensen and Dean's hand brush up and down his sides, rubbing soothingly. 

“We want you, Sammy.” Dean whispered; his mouth so close to Sam’s his lips lightly brushing over Sam’s as he spoke. 

“You do?” Sam asked meekly, his breath catching and his body tensing when Dean’s plush lips grazed his. 

“Oh yeah, baby,” Jensen purred as he pressed closer, hugging Sam tightly from behind. He kisses Sam between his shoulder blades before reaching down to palm his dick through his pants, causing the younger boy to moan loudly. Sam lifted his hips slightly, unable to stop himself from pushing into the warm hand cupping him. “We want you so badly and you want it too, don’t you, Sammy? We know you do, we heard you the other night. You were lying in bed and jerking off, you thought we were asleep, but we weren’t. We heard you; you came with our names on your lips.” 

Sam shivered, his cock twitching in his jeans. He couldn’t lie—what his brother said was the absolute truth. He had jerked off and he had come, all to the image of his brothers fucking him and using him as they pleased. He loved his brothers so much and he wanted them both, but he never made a move. 

True, he showed them love with hugs and words of adoration—typical sibling displays of affection—but nothing like this. Secretly, he wanted to be owned, used by his alpha brother's, the submissive in him craved their touch and kiss and control. 

He was scared they wouldn’t share his feeling, or scoff at his weakness, but clearly he wasn’t alone in his affection. They wanted him just as much, if not more. Sam dared to press a kiss to Dean’s mouth and when his lips met his brother’s, Dean pulled him closer and kissed him harder, practically devouring his mouth. The kiss was incredibly passionate and filled with so much love, and Sam felt dizzy with lust from it. Behind him, Jensen pressed closer, holds him in a warm embrace, pressing his broad muscular chest against Sam's and causing all kinds of tingling shivers to race through Sam's body. 

As he kissed Dean, he moaned when he felt Jensen’s hand slide up under his shirt, his palms warm and soft. Jensen played with Sam’s nipples, twisting them and tugging on them, and Sam moaned louder into Dean’s mouth as the tantalizing sensation skittered down his spine. His cock was growing harder as his brother pinched his nipples, rolling the little nubs between his fingers until Sam was helplessly squirming and moaning. Dean and Jensen pounced, stripping Sam in a flash, before removing their own clothes.

Once nude, Dean grabbed Sam around the waist and flipped him over onto his stomach, before forcefully pulling him up onto his hands and knees. Sam groaned in spite of himself, so aroused and turned on at the act of being manhandled by his older, more muscular brother. His cock was leaking like crazy and he was blindingly hard; he started to reach for himself, intent on stroking himself, but he didn’t get the chance. 

Dean spanked him sharply, twice, leaving a bright red handprint on his pale skin. Sam dropped his hand back to the bed, fisting the sheet tightly. He bowed his head and waited, being still and quiet. 

“Don’t you even think about touching your cock,” Dean growled, seconds before Sam felt another hand on his ass, slapping him sternly. He realized it was Jensen who had spanked him this time, and the same had that had slapped his perky ass was now rubbing over his blistering skin, soothing the sting. 

Sam cannot lie; he liked being spanked, almost as much as being commanded not to touch himself. “That little cock belongs to me and Jensen,” Dean assured. “As does the rest of your body. You cock, your balls, everything belongs to us and you don’t touch yourself unless we say so. Understand?” 

“Yes, Sir, I’m sorry.” Sam said, his body shuddering and his cock growing even harder at his brother’s possessive words. He was so turned on, and every part of him was humming with pleasure, his nerves on fire. He couldn’t explain it why he adored the idea of his brothers owning him so completely, but he oh so loved the idea of belonging to his siblings—it made him feel deeply loved and wanted, and that was the best feeling in the world. 

“That’s a good boy, Sammy.” Dean purred lovingly as his hand smoothed over the round of Sam’s bottom. “You behave or I will have to punish you. I will be disappointed and I’ll have to teach you a lesson. I’ll lay you over my lap and spank that little ass of yours until it’s black and blue. Do you want that, Sam?” 

Sam shook his head and whimpered, not liking the idea of disappointing his brother. “No, Dean. I’ll behave. I promise.” 

“Good, now be a sweet boy and suck Jensen while I work you open.” 

Sam’s head shot up and he looked around, suddenly realizing he had lost track of Dean’s twin. He saw Jensen drawing closer and realized that his sibling had moved away to retrieve a bottle of lube. Jensen handed Dean the bottle before climbing back onto the bed. He knelt in front of Sam, his cock level with his little brother’s mouth. 

He petted Sam’s cheeks, his thumb skimming the smooth flesh as he smiled hungrily. Without even having to be told what to do, the submissive in him wishing to please, Sam opened his mouth and licked a slow stripe up Jensen’s cock. He had never done this before, but he knew he was doing it right; Jensen was groaning with desire and his face was already masked with pleasure, his hips rocking forward slightly. 

Sam licked and sucked hungrily on Jensen’s cock, wanting to make him feel good as Dean set to work prepping him. He felt his sibling’s fingers in his ass, scissoring and stretching him, getting him ready to be taken. There was a little bit of discomfort for a second then it faded into a warm throbbing, and he jumps slightly when his brother's fingers brush over the little bump inside him, causing pleasure to swarm his tummy. It felt so good and he wanted to touch himself, but he didn’t. 

He knew the rule and he would not disappoint his siblings. If he made them feel good, severed them properly, maybe they would care for him, and it was clear how knowable they were in the art of satisfaction. Dean's fingers kept brushing over his sweet spot, making him shiver. 

He focused on Jensen’s cock, licking up and down the hard, hot length, before suckling at the tip, his tongue dipping in and playing with the silky slit. He reached out and palmed Jensen’s balls in his hand, rolling them and massaging them as he sucked the engorged length of his brother’s cock. Sam laved at the vein on the underside of Jensen’s cock with his tongue and trailed it back up to the head where he licked at the slit, sucking a wet kiss to the crown head. 

It wasn’t long before Jensen’s breathing picked up and his hips fluttered in a jerking rhythm. Sam pulled back and licked his lips as he gazed up into his brother’s eyes. He saw the hunger there, and although he wasn’t sure how he knew what his brother wanted, he knew exactly what Jensen wanted. 

“Do it,” Sam said, his voice low and needy. “I want you do it. Fuck my mouth.” 

Jensen’s only response was a look of pure pride and desire, matched with the fingers of his left hand gripping Sam’s hair sharply and pulling him closer. With his right hand, he took hold of his cock at the base and rubbed the head across Sam’s lips, getting them even slicker. His brother opened his mouth wide, jaw going slack, and then Jensen shoved forward into Sammy’s wet, hot mouth. Sam wrapped his lips tight around the flesh, and Jensen instantly began to thrust, moaning loudly as his brother worked his cock so perfectly, as if he’d been doing it for years. 

It was fantastic and Sam took all of him, making content sucking noises as he throated Jensen’s cock, his tongue working against the thick vein on the underside. Sam’s mouth was so warm and wet, lips tight around the engorged flesh. His little brother was completely at ease, not gagging one bit, so content to let Jensen fuck into his mouth as hard as he pleased. Every time Jensen jerks his hips forward and his heavy balls hit Sam's chin, the younger boy moans, hums happily as his throat is battered. 

“Good boy, Sammy. Such a good boy,” Jensen praised lovingly, and something hot and tingling curls in Sam’s tummy knowing he made his older brother proud. 

As he fucked Sam’s mouth, he moaned fervently, feeling his orgasm building in his balls, crawling over every inch of him, making him shudder as he neared climax. He fucked Sam’s mouth over and over again, driving deep, keeps hitting the back of his throat repeatedly until finally he came with a loud moan. Jensen spilled his seed down Sam’s throat and called his name as pleasure washed over him. 

He looked down and locked eyes with his sibling, smiling widely when he saw his little brother’s face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning. Sam drank down everything Jensen gave him, thrilled that he could bring Jensen pleasure, but with all the cum he struggled to swallow the last little drops and a few trickled from his pink lips, dribbling down his chin. Once Jensen had softened, he pulled Sam up by his hair into a kneeling position.

“You did great, baby boy,” He purred. “You’re a wonderful little cock slut. I’m so proud of you, Sammy.” 

Sam beamed at the praise, big cute dimples creasing his cheeks, proud of himself for pleasing his brother. He leaned in and Jensen kissed him, his hands rubbing up and down his back. Jensen’s hands drifted lower and when they did, Sam moaned when he felt his fingers dip into the crease of his ass. It was only then that he came back to himself and he became aware that Dean’s fingers were there also, still working him open. Sam had gotten so lost in his time with Jensen that he had lost himself to the overall ministrations of Dean. 

Dean was teasing the tip of one finger around his hole, swirling the slippery-wet digit around and around his puckered entrance over and over again before sinking the finger back inside him. One finger slipped in easily, the other two sliding in without resistance; Sam wiggled his ass and clenched his hole, his body shivering when he felt both his brothers’ fingers inside him.

He was loose and open, and all he wanted was to be filled. He broke the kiss, nipping at Jensen's lush lips and begged Dean to take him, to use his hole and make him scream. He was so hard that his cock was almost purple. 

The need to come was strong, and he wanted to come with his brother's big beautiful cock stuffing him full. He whimpered and rocked his hips backwards, hoping his actions would spur Dean on. They did. Dean pulled his fingers free then Dean draped his body over Sam’s. Dean’s frame was so much bigger than Sam’s that it almost engulfed him, and under the weight of his sibling, Sam felt safe—protected. 

“Please, Dean,” he begged, craving nothing else then to be filled to the brim. “Please fuck me. I need you, Dean, please.”

“Shh, S’okay, baby.” Dean whispered softly. He kissed the back of Sam’s neck and rubbed his flank, his touch tender. He felt his brother relax as he soothed him. “It’s okay, Sammy. Gonna take you now, gonna claim what’s mine. I’m going to make you feel so good, baby boy.” 

Sam didn’t get the chance to respond. Instantly, Dean lined up and pushed in, and Sam arched his back and bit his lip as his brother filled him up. Being his first time, he thought there would be pain, but there wasn’t. There was fullness and pure, raw pleasure. Dean had prepped him good and proper, and he slid in so easily, not stopping until his balls rested flush against Sam’s ass. 

Dean gave himself a moment to savor the sensation of Sam’s warm, silky channel then he pressed closer and wrapped his arms around his sibling’s waist, holding him tightly. Once molded against Sam’s back, Dean set his pace, rolling his hips in a slow circle while he lay soft kisses on Sammy’s neck. 

As Dean rocked into him, his cock hard and thick, Sam couldn’t stop the full body shiver that overcame him. His brother’s movements were perfect, not too hard or fast, just perfect, and out of the corner of his eye he would see Jensen finger-fucking himself, his sibling getting off on watching Sam get fucked. Jensen had a few fingers wet with spit in his hole, slowing thrusting them in, and then out while his other hand was wrapped around his still half-hard dick. The smear of cum at the head was smearing the crown, and Sam's mouth watered, he would gladly blow his big brother again if it would make Jensen happy. 

But his older brother was content to watch Sam get his pretty ass fucked. 

Dean pulled back until Sam could feel the head of his cock stretching the rim of his ass, and then ground back in, driving deeper. Dean’s cock nailed Sam’s sweet spot, and Sam cried out in pleasure, his body jerking in his big brothers hold. Dean drove into him again and again, mirroring his previous actions. 

He knew he had hit Sam’s sweet spot and he aimed for it on every thrust after that, his pace picking up just slightly. Gradually, his pace increased, thrusting harder and faster, the pleasure building like a thunderhead. He just keeps moaning out his pleasure as his cock slick into his younger brother, Dean drove into him harder and deeper, hips snapping sharper, and Sam screamed in ecstasy, unable to silence his cries of passion. 

“That’s it, baby,” Dean encouraged as he nipped and kissed his brother’s neck. “Scream for me. Don’t hold back, just let go. I wanna hear you, Sammy. Come on, scream for me.” 

Sam did, unable to stop himself from crying out. It didn’t matter if he made noise; they were out in the country and miles from anyone. He could be as loud as he wanted. He let himself go; fisting the sheets tightly and hanging on, spreading his legs wider so Dean could drive deeper, screaming Dean’s name over and over again as his brother fucked him harder. He couldn’t believe how amazing he felt—never in his life did he think he could feel so good. 

Beside him, Jensen was letting out little whimpers and his hips thrust shallowly into his hand. Sam wanted to lean forward and gave the head of his cock little kitten licks, but Dean was spread over his back, one arm around his waist, holding him and keeping him from moving. Owning him, making Sam take what was given to him, and Sam overjoyed to be used how his brother liked. 

Sam kept keep silent while Dean is still screwing him, he keeps thrusting, his cock pushing deep into Sam over and over, making him gasp as his own cock bobs hot and hard between his thighs. The sensation was so intense and his body was humming with pleasure, skittering from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. It felt so good and Sam prayed that the feeling would never end. The sharp, deep drag of Dean’s cock against his sweet spot was making him harder and he begged Dean to make him come. He could feel himself so close to the edge—he needed to jump. He got what he wanted, from both his brothers. 

As Dean continued to drive into him, nailing his sweet spot, Jensen slid closer. He reached between Sam’s legs and took hold of his cock, jacking him in time with Dean’s thrusts. Jensen stripped Sam’s cock smoothly, his thumb grazing the head while his fingers worked the engorged length. It only took three strokes before Sam came calling Dean’s name. Jensen worked Sam’s cock, stroking and squeezing the length, while Dean chased after his orgasm, thrusting faster into his ass. 

Sam’s entire body was shuddering as the aftershocks rocked his frame and his cock was pulsing spurts of cum, leaking all over his brother’s hand. His eyes rolled up in his head and moaned when he felt Dean’s thrust growing more frantic, his cock riding over his sweet spot. 

It only took a few more deep thrust before Dean’s orgasm claimed him. He fucked Sam deeper as the pleasure raced through him, making his body shudder and his toes curl. Sam heard his brother calling his name and it made his heart swell with love. He felt like he was floating and time seemed to blur, and he only became half aware of what was going on. He came back to himself when he felt hands on his body, petting him and trailing all over him in a gentle caress. He opened his eyes and found that he was now lying on his side between his brothers, Dean behind him and Jensen in front of him. He smiled a small sated grin, and when he did, his brothers cuddled closer to him.

“You’re ours now, Sammy,” Dean growled playfully, before placing a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Only ours,” Jensen affirmed as his hands came to rest on Sam’s hips, his nails lightly digging into the flesh. “No one else get to have you. You’re ours forever.” 

Sam heard the possessiveness in his brothers’ voices and it didn’t scare him—it excited him. He didn’t know how they would keep this a secret from their dad but for now, he didn’t want to worry about that. He kissed Jensen then turned his head and kissed Dean, before snuggling between them. 

They curled themselves around him and hugged him tightly. Sam was so happy and floating high up in a happiness of clouds, he was thinking he’d never fall asleep. But, in no time, sunlight was filtering through the curtains next to the bed and he could smell coffee from the kitchen. He couldn’t wait to see what other adventures Jensen and Dean had planned for him while Dad was away.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/105517.html?thread=39926061#t39926061)


End file.
